


不要跟我開玩笑

by wacowaco3acac



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omega!Damian, TimDami, 魔法
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacowaco3acac/pseuds/wacowaco3acac
Summary: 提姆緊張地調出檢查的結果，在意識到達米安是真的長出子宮後，開始思考任何一個不會被懷疑還能告訴B的理由，達米安長出子宮絕對不是因為他哥哥把手伸進他身體裡弄痛他才發現的。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 20





	不要跟我開玩笑

**Author's Note:**

> 提姆/19歲，達米安/15歲  
> 魔法讓達米安變成Omega  
> 注意廢話太多，不確定會不會寫完  
> 原本就只是想快快樂樂的開車，怎麼會變成這樣(抱頭

當你擁有的另一個秘密身分會常使你陷入一些難解決的麻煩時，你就會開始對經常性發生的問題先準備好應對措施。對幾乎從出生開始就是為了做這行而學習長大的達米安而言也不是什麼新鮮事了，擁有多到可能全部寫在紙上還要靠標牽索引才能快速找到的一堆後備計畫，當然，就算真的寫成一本指南好了，也絕對不會有假如有一天自己長出子宮要抱著什麼心態和如何處理的解決辦法。

達米安站提姆的電腦旁邊，現在是真的不知道該用什麼態度來面對這件事情，憤怒是一定有的，無論是誰下的咒都應該慶幸他已經不是那個會完全被怒氣蒙蔽雙眼的惡魔崽子了(雖然應該只有達米安自己這麼認為)，不然他是不會讓使他受到如此恥辱的魔法師保留任何一塊完整身體組織的。

事情是怎麼落到這種田地的？他已經沒辦法去怪罪別人的，無論如何這些同時發生的事情讓他終於懂為什麼有人遇到無法解決的事情時會想挖個地洞鑽進去。

達米安可以非常篤定地說，即便兩人在意外中牽起他人幾乎無法參一腳的特殊關係，對德雷克的不服氣仍然不會像其他不合的夥伴那樣多了一筆出生入死的回憶就能冰釋前嫌。

那怕從來沒對著彼此光明正大地潑灑到任何名為情感的液體，達米安也能算是在世界上吸收到提摩西•德雷克性格最多面相的人，更何況現在他也早就不確定自己是在氣什麼了。

對所有人溫柔體貼卻對他小心眼地處處針對，裝作拒他於門外卻能直覺反應兩人默契的行為，每每在重要關頭就會出現的肢體接觸，直到他滿溢出來的情感再也沒有辦法自行吸收後，達米安才逼不得已地暗自宣布他喜歡上德雷克。

世界上明明有這麼多人，偏偏就是愛上那個與他相見的第一秒開始就能在任何事情裡找到各種嫌隙、懷疑和誤會，被讚譽為各種角度都最像蝙蝠俠的小鳥以及世界第二的偵探，卻是喜歡與他有各種幼稚爭論的紅羅賓。

在達米安悄悄長大的日子裡，他們之間的互動也越來越多，一方面是蝙蝠俠希望紅羅賓帶著泰坦的同時能加入正義聯盟，另一方面是他們所有人之間的關係終於好轉，之前動不動劍拔弩張，只有大事件才能讓他們撿回團結的碎片比起來，現在堪稱幸福美滿的家庭了。

他原本認為暗戀紅羅賓這件事情瞞不過自己至少也要能瞞過所有人直到他成年，一切最好就是埋藏在他的腦袋最深處，永遠不要開口就算是對自己人格最大的尊重了。

在達米安滿15歲的第八個月，他已經忘了是為什麼會在提姆的安全屋裡，也不確定是誰先出伸手的，他一開始還以為是自己完美的單戀計畫被識破，但他們就只是天時地利人和地做了，至少隔天渾身充斥德雷克慣用沐浴乳的香味從他懷裡爬起來時達米安是沒有太多自我厭惡的。

也有可能只因為是剛醒。

他催眠自己什麼都不要回想，即便如此在隔天晚上的夜巡裡，抬腿或是揮拳，無論他做什麼，護目鏡前都會反射他們交纏在一起的畫面，但也幸虧這些不尋常、煩悶的情緒，讓前晚達米安沒有回到大宅的事情合理地過了蝙蝠俠那關。

達米安和提姆在這之後卻又每隔一段時間的見面就不能說是鬼使神差了，應該說他們就是在裝死，明知故犯或許是人的天性？又或許是食髓知味，讓腦袋痲痹的他們都不願意當第一個放手的人。

他們都知道彼此有些想說的話，只不過無法提起，就好像只要沒有人開口，這種關係就不會變質，但這也不是說原本的相對位置就是什麼清澈無雜質的完美兄弟。就好像只要他們都不向那條與情感有密切關聯的線靠近一步，彼此之間的相對關係就不會改變，沒有人需要冒著可能會跌入深淵的風險交付不管如何最後都會粉身碎骨的自我給任何人。

不否認德雷克在床上的確仍舊是個十足十的紳士，和平時的形象其實是沒有太大的差距，卻會收起很多與他針鋒相對的態度，達米安知道德雷克依然保有他無可救藥的良知，用那條比紅線還細的道德底線牽制著不對他做太過於過分的事情。

達米安不願意面對這個行為背後真正的含意，但也有可能達米安在床上幾乎截然相反的態度，把從來沒有拿來出過的信任一次全部交付給德雷克，使得不知所措成為他會如此溫柔的最大主因。

聽從命令、接收快感、一切要求他做的事情只要別太超過，達米安都會願意執行。

但還是會害怕，即使他被接近暴力地強迫吸收所有的基本常識，即便他知道紅羅賓指尖流出來越發明顯的渴求，被需要的感覺是自己從來沒有感受過的。他畏懼著，害怕某天那個混仗德雷克會彎起那總能銳利且洞察一切的雙眼說這些都是在開他玩笑，透著沉靜湛藍的眼珠更有可能無情地反射他自作多情的嘴臉。

「你來了。」提姆不冷不熱地替他關上門。

他早就在那裡等著，像往常一樣，提姆不帶一絲情素的吻他，這就像是他們之間打開開關的鑰匙。每當結束了這個充滿儀式感的愚蠢行為，提姆就會輕輕牽著達米安進房間，讓他坐在床上，幫他一件一件的把衣服脫掉。在介於情慾被撩起和還有點無法進入狀況的恍神，他沒來由地覺得提姆就像畢生虔誠的信徒意外遇見聖物，竭盡所能的想對它表達一切的敬畏與崇拜，這種感受總讓他的焦躁沉甸甸地壓在胃的底部，只要呼氣就會越來越無法忽視的那種異物感。

但他可沒忘了稍早在清理工作時遇到的問題。

提姆把達米安的褲子褪掉後，達米安眉頭一緊忽然間扣住提姆準備伸進內褲鬆緊帶的那隻手，提姆有些疑惑地抬起頭，用眼神表達詢問。

「還不確定這是怎麼回事，需要你幫忙。」達米安抬起頭冷靜的說著。

提姆沒急著開口問，等著他解釋，但達米安也沒繼續說下去，只不過突然撐起身子抓了放在旁邊的潤滑液遞給他，提姆也只好順從的幫他擴張，但才伸進一指他們已經知道整件事有多不對勁了。

「告訴我，是不是有什麼問題？」 

提姆壓下驚訝並還在斟酌怎麼告訴他，他們就發現達米安的腹部出現了一個成年男性尺寸的掌印，微微發紫，提姆發誓在這之前絕對沒有，他伸手蓋在瘀青上比劃了一下，居然還大提姆的手整整一個指節。

提姆立馬抽了紙巾擦乾達米安雙腿間的潤滑液，趁著達米安錯愕之際的空檔仔細地觀察傷口，看上去幾乎全是紫黑色的，最少已經超過三天，他的義警生涯雖然不長但是至少也算是經驗豐富，從來沒有遇過這種事情，可以確定這絕對不是物理傷害。

他伸出手輕碰瘀血邊緣，羅賓說不是無法忍受的痛，但是很像有人用著非常重的力道壓著腹部的感覺，瘀青出現後達米安的眉頭就緊緊深鎖著，提姆移動到床邊焦慮地用手把瀏海往後梳，轉到達米安看不見的死角裡偷偷深吸一口氣，「你這幾天有和誰接觸？」提姆盡他所能的讓口氣不那麼像在拷問他。

達米安嚥下口水把注意力都放在不讓疼痛壓過表情，「這個月都沒什麼特別的事。」

「可能會有點長，但我要先幫你檢查。」  
提姆在達米安撈起衣服前遞了他的浴袍過去，達米安惡狠狠的瞪過去，想辦法用不刺激到傷口的動作支起身子，外加一串不知道什麼語言的髒話，他也知道這絕對會演變成超級大麻煩。

提姆緊張地調出檢查的結果，在意識到達米安是真的長出子宮後，開始思考任何一個不會被懷疑還能告訴B的理由，達米安長出子宮絕對不是因為他哥哥把手伸進他身體裡弄痛他才發現的。

達米安的表情是連提姆都沒看過幾次的糟，可能再給任何一點的刺激他就會讓方圓百里的所有活人變成肉泥，提姆卻也無計可施，不論做任何掙扎最後萬能的蝙蝠俠都會知道的，坦白從寬在蝙蝠家是不存在，但至少船到橋頭自然直還是可行的，所以他只能硬著頭皮告訴光著身子坐在床尾的達米安，「眼下沒有任何不告訴B就能解決的方法了，不如就讓我們珍惜現在吧。」

「你，做，夢！」達米安咬牙切齒的把字句低聲吼出來，但喊完的下一秒就因為腹部的疼痛不得已扶著桌子才能勉強維持站姿，提姆見狀把電腦椅讓給他，一坐下達米安就開始冒冷汗，雙唇發白甚至還有些顫抖。

提姆怕達米安都這樣了還想跟他打起來，趕緊把地上衣服撈起來給他，並且把達米安一開始就沒有接過去的浴袍掛回去，「你就坐著，我幫你倒杯水。」

達米安瞪了一眼還是接過提姆遞來的玻璃杯，勉強喝了一口就放到桌上。他憤恨不平的收回手臂才意識到自己還裸著身子，想強迫自己冷靜下來思考。

「回莊園才能詳細檢查，雖然知道你一定不願意，但我已經聯絡了，」在同個空間的兩人都在壓抑情緒，提姆收拾著這幾周會需要用到的物品，在達米安恢復前他應該都得待在莊園裡，還得不對近在咫尺的惡魔崽子流露出任何慌張與擔憂。與其說是打包行李，其實也沒塞滿一個後背包加上兩人的安全帽，提姆甚至能一手拎著。

鑒於達米安快浸濕穿來的襯衫，提姆半強迫地讓達米安穿上他的運動外套。

距離他腹部出現紫青色掌印不到20分鐘，情況可以說是非常糟糕。提姆摩托車其實沒有騎得特別快，但達米安甚至得整個人靠在他的背上，雙手緊抓著他的衣服只為防止自己重心不穩。

紅羅賓第一次覺得他們為了合理化整件事而選在高譚的另一頭見面似乎不是什麼好選擇。

———

迪克連夜翼的制服都還沒來得及脫下，他在蝙蝠電腦大大的螢幕前抱胸皺著眉，面具不久前才取下，眼睛周圍的顏料與汗水混在一起，但他現在可沒那個心思擦掉它們。雖然沒有釋放太多能量，但除了他與蝙蝠俠發生的衝突與爭執之外，在場的所有人從來沒見過他們溫柔可靠的大哥曾氣到這種程度過。

甚至連傑森都沒有。

迪克嘴巴勾起微微弧度，勉強讓他忽略眼角一跳一跳著快充斥每個細胞的憤怒，也才能讓他好好地向眼前矮了他一節的弟弟問話，「提姆，你可以再仔細點的告訴我，你們是怎麼發現這件事情的嗎？」

「格雷森......。」

「達米安，我在問提姆。」

迪克毫不留情地打斷達米安，他微微低垂著頭脫下手套指了指蝙蝠電腦靠左下的顯示器，那個正顯示著蝙蝠俠實際座標以及能馬上聯繫的快捷鍵，然後就這麼斜眼看著提姆，暗示著只要他不說出實情他們就會在這裡停滯不前直到蝙蝠俠帶著扎坦娜回來，而且他一句話都不會幫他們。


End file.
